


XIV

by sadturns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sheithlentines 2019, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadturns/pseuds/sadturns
Summary: A date to remember.





	XIV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxnemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxnemia/gifts).



> For nemia!  
> I hope you enjoy~

“Shirogane asked  _ you _ . The Takashi Shirogane, captain of the national winning Wrestling team, student representative for the Student Advocacy Network, voted the most—”

 

“Yes, Pidge. That Shirogane asked me. I don’t know if I’ll accept though.”

 

“What!? Why not? This is the chance of a lifetime dude.”

 

Keith sighs, “I’d love to, honestly. I’ve admired him for so long, but that’s just it, Pidge. I don’t know if I can match up to that. And so what? What if we start dating? What then? He’ll notice how I’m not cut out for him.”

 

“Woah there. That’s not going to happen. You’re amazing, Keith. You have your own special qualities and clubs you’re a part of, there’s no use comparing yourself. Plus, you’re the president of the Astronomy club and he’s the vice president, that’s something you have over him.”

 

He laughs at that, “After you just said no comparing.”

 

“That’s different,” She huffs, “When is the date anyway?”

  
“Valentine’s Day.”

 

Her eyes widen, “That’s basically a proposal.”

 

“Proposal?”

  
“Keith. If a guy asks you out on Valentine’s Day, he wants to be your boyfriend. He could have picked any other day. It falls on a Thursday this year, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“No one goes on a date on a Thursday night. Friday or even Sunday would’ve been less weird. He has a huge crush on you.”

 

“I don’t know about that, Pidge.”

 

“You’re so dense I could mistake you for an atom of Osmium.”

 

“Pft. Dork.”

 

“Says you Mr. Astronaut.”

 

“As if you aren’t joining me,” He laughs.

 

“Fair point, but still. You’re the dorkiest.”

 

***

 

Keith dresses on his own despite Pidge’s multiple protests regarding his appearance. He chooses a casual oversized red hoodie, one of the nicer items he owns, and his signature skinny jeans that could pass as dress slacks if you looked at them from afar. 

 

He takes the bus into town, a few blocks down from the restaurant that Shiro picked. He’s a little late since the bus he used to transfer over broke down and he had to switch when it arrived at the bus stop. Hopefully Shiro is still waiting for him. He rubs his sweaty palms against his skinny jeans and breathes in.

 

He’s got this.

 

Until he doesn’t.

 

Shiro looks… beautiful. He’s overdressed or maybe Keith’s underdressed; he doesn’t know, but what he does know is that he looks stunning with his silver hair is slicked back, his chest confined by a white oxford button up, and a pair of fresh pressed slacks. He even has a boutonniere on the lapel of his suit jacket that rests on the back of his chair, one that he’s nervously fiddling with until he glances up.

 

“ _ Keith _ . I didn’t think you’d show. You look wonderful.”

 

He pulls out his chair, “Oh. Uh, thanks, you too. And I’m sorry about that. The buses got backed up.”

 

“Ah. I was worried.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just. I don’t know. This is my first time doing something like this. I was hoping I didn’t scare you off.”

 

“Of course not. Me too, with this kind of thing, I mean.”

 

Shiro smiles, “I’m glad this is a new experience for the both of us,” He hands the bouquet of roses that had been resting next to him over to Keith, “For you.”

 

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

 

“Thank you. I mean— You’re welcome,” He laughs, “Sorry, my nerves are getting the best of me.”

 

“Don’t sweat it. I’m pretty nervous too.”

 

Shiro calms at that, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask which place you wanted to eat.”

 

The waiter places the menus in front of them, “It’s fine. I’ll eat anything,” He glances down at the menu briefly, “Thanks. I don’t think I’ve had anything other than dining hall food this semester.”

 

“Full meal plan?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t like spending money if I don’t have to.”

 

“Makes sense. I like homemade food though. Although, I can’t really cook.”

 

“Have roommates?”

 

“Yeah. Lance, Hunk, and Matt. Matt from astronomy, not wrestling Matt.”

 

“Oh yeah, Pidge’s brother.”

“Mm. He’s a nice guy to live with.”

 

“Yeah. Matt is cool.”

 

“Do you live in the dorms?”

 

“Yeah. In a double with Pidge,” Keith chuckles, “Our living space is sort of a tornado.”

 

“Same with Lance.”

 

“How did you become roommates with Lance? He doesn’t really seem up your alley.”

 

Shiro smiles, “He’s different once you get to know him. We met through Allura. We needed one more person for our mod and he had enough points for us to land one even as sophomores and we’ve lived together ever since.”

 

“Ah, cool. Allura and Lance though, huh?”

 

“I know. She’s still keeping quiet about their relationship for now. They seem nice together though.”

 

“Yeah, I never would have expected it.”

 

“Excuse me,” The waiter interjects, “But are you all ready to order?”

 

“Oh,” Keith fumbles around for his menu, “Not yet.”

 

“Well, can I start you off with a beverage?”

 

“A Coke would be nice.”

 

“Same for me,” Shiro smiles, “Oh and I’ll order mozzarella sticks for an appetizer. Thank you,” He turns back to Keith, “Thank goodness for that two pound allotment after winter break.”

 

“Wrestling must be tough.”

 

“At times, but I’m under so indulging this once won’t hurt.”

 

Keith looks back down at his menu, “What do you recommend then? You seem like you’ve been here before.”

 

“A few times. The burgers here are really good. Especially this one,” He points to a burger that screams artery clogging goodness and Keith knows he has to get it.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

***

 

“I can drive you home,” Shiro says, “Wouldn’t want the bus to break down on you again.”

 

Keith smiles, “I’d like that.”

 

They ride back in comfortable silence, the street lights blurring in a whirl of colors, the soft glow illuminating Keith’s face as Shiro steals glances.  _ This feels right _ , he thinks.

 

He pulls up to Keith’s dorm and he moves to open Keith’s door, but Keith’s already standing there looking up at the sky.

  
“The stars sure are beautiful tonight, huh?” Keith says.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes as he takes in the sight of Keith, “They really are.”

 

Keith laughs, “You’re not even looking.”

 

“Yes I am.” He says with a surety that makes Keith’s heart stutter.

 

He glances away from Shiro’s intense gaze and looks at his snow covered boots, “I had a lot of fun tonight,” He mutters more quietly, “Thanks.”

 

“Me too. I’m glad.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you around, then.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Keith turns away, “Wait— Can I… can I kiss you?”

 

Keith’s face fills with heat as his cheeks flush a deeper red, “Sure.”

 

Shiro steps into his space all too quickly for Keith to process as he places his gloved hand on Keith’s cheek. His eyes flutter shut and he feels Shiro’s warmth pressed against him. He sighs as their lips meet and his hand buries itself into the fur of Shiro’s hood. A kiss has never felt this good and Keith can feel himself melting. Nothing chaotic like fireworks or bursting free, just the feeling of molding into each other like one being, it feels familiar. It feels like home. Like they’ve done this time and time again; Keith finds comfort in that feeling; he thinks Shiro feels it too. And all too soon he’s back in front of his dorm, rooted on earth, staring into Shiro’s endlessly gray eyes.

 

“That was—”

 

“Nice,” Keith finishes, “I uh—”

 

“Do you— Sorry I cut you off.”  

 

“No it’s fine, go ahead.”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to do this again?”

 

“The kissing or—”

 

“That too, but maybe dating? But only if you’d like. We can also just go on dates as friends if you want.”

 

Keith laughs, “I’d like to be your boyfriend.”

 

“I’d like that very much too if you’d have me.”

 

“Of course I’d have you.”

 

Shiro takes him into his arms and buries his face into his warm neck, “Is this okay?”

“Mm.” Keith nods.

 

“Let me walk you in?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Oh, and Keith?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

  
  
  



End file.
